Agents and Demons
by innerangel08
Summary: "I would still like to look over those reports, Olivia. There have been ten incidents in the space of two weeks with more than fifteen people killed, four of which were children. We can't sit back and do nothing!"


**AN:** A small flash fiction story that I quickly wrote before the idea left me and takes place pre-Skyfall.

* * *

 **Agents & Demons**

...

Olivia let herself into her apartment, as she thought about the mysterious deaths that had appeared on MI5 and MI6's radar knowing that they were more than simple terrorist killings. She had seen them before, on more than one occasion. She had a feeling Bond knew there was something she wasn't telling him when she had debriefed him earlier, but he never said anything. She couldn't tell him even if she wanted too. She wasn't even sure he would believe her anyway, half the time she still couldn't believe it, but over the years she had come to accept it. What more could she do? It wasn't like she could exactly remove it, it was a part of her; a part of her soul. To remove it would kill her in the process.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a clatter coming from her living room. She knew it couldn't have been Bond he was quieter and didn't show himself until she was unawares, enjoying nearly giving her a heart attack in the process. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her Beretta, and cautiously made her way into the room. She could just make out the outline of a silhouette moving its way around the room and by the looks of things they were looking for something important.

Pulling back the safety of her gun, she flicked on the light switch.

"Hands where I can see them, and turn around. Slowly."

"A gun, Olivia? Really?" The figure turned around and looked straight at her with amusement in her deep blue eyes.

"For Christ sake, what on earth are you doing here? I could have bloody killed you!" She clicked the safety back in place and lowered the gun.

"Yes, and we both know the bullet wouldn't reach its target, don't we? Violet couldn't help but quip back.

Olivia ignored the question and moved to take a seat on the couch, placing her gun on the table.

"Mind telling me what you are doing in my apartment, and why you are ransacking through my things?" Olivia looked up towards her.

Violet was a good few inches taller than her, her reddish auburn hair tied back into a bun which made her blue eyes stand out. She was much more willowy than herself, something which Olivia had always envied about her.

"I think you know why I'm here. No doubt you have heard, and are aware about the murders that the news is reporting is the work of terrorists. Only they failed to mention that the victim's eyes and hearts were ripped out before the body was set on fire." Violet spoke calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

"Of course I bloody well have; I work for a secret intelligence service! And how the hell did you know about the eyes and heart, MI5 and Six covered up that minor detail."

"I have my ways, though you should really tell your agents that if they want to ensure the public don't find out about certain details they shouldn't discuss it over the deceased's body."

Olivia silently fumed. She should have known Violet would have been following the incidents after the third body had been reported. Trying not to let her anger show, she decided to press on.

"Surely you didn't come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"Perceptive as always Olivia, but you're right. I was looking for the files on each of the cases to see if there was any evidence that might have been overlooked."

"There isn't believe me, I've been through those files I don't know how many times, there is nothing to suggest it was supernatural in nature. So, whatever we are dealing with, is bigger than anything we have ever encountered.

"Yes, but until we know more, we are at a dead end."

"I would still like to look over those reports, Olivia. There have been ten incidents in the space of two weeks with more than fifteen people killed, four of which were children. We can't sit back and do nothing! So, the files."

Olivia rose from the couch and headed towards the bedroom, Violet following behind her.

Walking over to her oak desk she opened the first drawer pulling out the stack of files that were there and passed them over to her.

"I need them back, and no one can see them."

Violet took them from her and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"That much is certain."

Violet gave her a scathing look, which Olivia ignored having been on the receiving end of it more than once.

"Well, if that's all you came for I still need to make dinner."

"Good, I haven't had anything since this morning. You may want to set up the spare room as well, you're going to be stuck with me until further notice."

"You can't be serious?"

"When am I not serious. Until we get to the bottom of this, I'm not going anywhere." Violet firmly told her.

Olivia gave a sigh in frustration, but couldn't help be secretly glad she would be sticking around.

"Very well, but if you make any mess you can clean it yourself. I've had enough of cleaning up after you for one lifetime."

"I'm a guest and also family."

"Family or not, my flat isn't a hotel. Between you and Bond you would think it was one."

Violet's lip twitched at hearing that. "So, Bond has been staying around too has he? You kept that quiet."

"He has not been staying around as you put it. He breaks in, drinks my scotch then leaves. That's all."

"If you say so."

"Oh, just shut up and look through those files and give me peace to make dinner."

Violet shook her head as she watched her go. Olivia really had no idea, or she was too blind to see it. She had been keeping close tabs Bond for quite some time and what she had discovered left her speechless. It was incomprehensible, yet at the same time it had made perfect sense as to how he had survived his countless, near death experiences over the years. Oh, there was no denying there was more to James Bond than meets the eye, and she had a feeling he could prove to be quite useful to them in the dark days that had yet to come.


End file.
